Delia's PokePeril
by ugo-da-beast
Summary: When Delia Ketchum was alone on the beach, she never thought that she would become the subject of one of Team Rocket's latest experiments.


It was only hours after Delia Ketchum watched her son leave the beach after thwarting Team Rocket's attempt to disrupt the bathing beauty contest. Now, the sun was setting, and she was laying in her beach chair to take in the last of the day's sun. to get more of her sun, she had taken off her hat, coat and sandals.

Everyone else had gone home for the day, leaving her all alone in the sand. It was like her own private paradise, with the light breeze, the gentle sun and the soft sound of the waves crashing.

Delia looked down at her legs and chest, and saw her skin that wasn't bared by her strapless swimsuit was starting to dry out. It was now time to reapply her lotion. then, she would stay on the beach for another half hour, before packing up for home.

Reaching into her bag, Delia grabbed her bottle of lotion, and poured a little into her hand. Once she had enough, she started rubbing it all over her bare skin. It was so nice here. If only she were able to complete it with a little company. Someone tall. Someone lithe. Someone large breasted. Someone completely unlike Ash's father. Why did she ever even attempt trying the other team? It was the most uncomfortable experience in her life. Still, there was one good thing that came from her experience: Ash, her beloved son.

Delia ran her fingers from her toes to her knee, imagining it was antother woman whose fingers were gently clasped around her calf, and massaging her ankle. With a sigh, she leaned back, and started massaging her own thigh. The sunscreen slid across her skin, making her hands feel smooth and cool on her thighs. Her hand found it's way underneath the seam of her swimsuit as she rubbed the lotion on her buttocks. She pictured the other woman in her mind, and gently squeezed her fingers on her hips.

She sighed again, as her fingers ran to her inner thighs and around the crotch of her suit. It was a good thing nobody else was on the beach. Otherwise, she may have attracted a whole crowd of people to watch her.

However, there was another person on the beach.

After the disaster at Pokemon land on that very island, Giovanni had decided to send a more competent member of his organization to get things done. Now, she was on the beach, and slowly walking toward Delia.

Delia's hands found their way up to her breasts, and were gently rubbing lotion on her bare skin. She envisioned the other woman was straddling her lap and was rubbing the lotion with her soft hands. Delia could feel that other woman's hand brushing across her chest, and holding her as she brushed Delia's hair from her face. In fact, she could feel it so real that she opened her eyes to see if it was there. All she saw when she opened her eyes was an arm wearing a purple sleeve across her chest, and a hand holding a clear cup with a hose attached to it.

The cup was placed on Delia's face, covering her nose and mouth. She heard a hiss, and began coughing as the cup filled with a purple gas. Delia's vision faded, and she soon blacked out.

* * *

Deep underwater, off the coast of the island paradise, a facility was built. Here, Team Rocket did terrible things happened to the people they brought down here. At the moment, Delia was being led down the hall by two guards who gripped her by the arms.

"What's going on!? Why have you brought me here!?" Delia shouted, as she tried to struggle agaist her captors.

Behind them, the operative who had abducted Delia walked patiently. Her eyes were repeatedly drawn to Delia's butt. She certainly looked good in her swimsuit. It was fortunate for her that Delia was found on the beach. And more fortunately was the fun they were going to have together.

A metal door hissed open, and Delia was forced inside. The Rocket operative walked in, and the door hissed shut.

Delia gasped at what was in the room. There, placed upright was what looked like a surgical gurney, complete with leather straps. Delia tried to escape her captors, but was quickly spun around and placed against the gurney.

"No! Stop! What are you doing!?" Delia said, as her arms were placed on the wings of the gurney, and leather straps were fastened tightly around her wrists.

The woman from the beach stepped to the front, and tilted the gurney backwards, forcing Delia to lie down. She took hold of Delia's bare feet and began strapping in her ankles.

"That will be all. You're dismissed," the woman said to the guards.

The guards both left the room, as the woman finished restraining Delia's feet.

Delia struggled as best she could, but was helpless. She could only wriggle her legs and worm her arms, while her hips and chest heaved up and down. She saw the woman stand to her side, and got a look at her for the first time. The other woman was tall and shapely. She was dressed in a purple top, a long black skirt with a slit up to her knee, and a white lab coat. She wore a pair of glasses on her face.

"Who are you!? What is this place!?" Delia said.

"Inquisitive girl, aren't you?" the woman said, as she buckled a strap around Delia's waist. "I suppose you're owed an explanation. My name is Heather. And I am the lead scientist here at the Rocket Facility of Research and Development."

"Rocket? Team Rocket?" Delia asked.

"Exactly," Heather answered. "As of the moment, we're in the process of completing a new project. So far, we're in the developmental stages. But you. You are going to help us step toward completion."

Heather took a strap that branched from the restraint around Delia's waist, and slowly snaked it up her somach, over her breast, and up to her shoulder.

Delia glanced over and watched as the strap was buckled in. She winced slightly as the metal barely pinched her bare shoulder.

"What are you going to do to me?" Delia asked.

"You," Heather began, as she fastened the next strap over Delia's other shoulder, "Are going to be my personal guinea pig. I'm going to use you as the test subject for all of my experiments. At least, the ones you survive."

Delia's chest clutched at the thought. Who knew what depraved things would happen next in that room. She moved her head from side to side and saw all of the tools and machinery in the room that was surely intended for her.

"No! You can't do this!" Delia shouted, as she struggled against her restraints.

Heather grabbed Delia by her chin and placed her head against the back of the gurney. There, Delia felt another strap laid across her sweating forehead.

"this isn't right! It's pure evil!" Delia said.

"I know," heather cooed. "But, the best subjects are human. Sorry it has to be you." In actuality, she wasn't sorry. With her hand just inches above Delia's crotch, she knew she was in for hours of fun. "So, to start, let's check your vitals."

Heather started by taking off her black gloves. Then, she gently placed the tips of her fingers against Delia's cheeks.

Delia glanced at the woman's fingers on her face. she could feel something different in Heather's touch, but couldn't tell what. It was as if her fingertips felt somehow warmer than normal. And that feeling happened again when Heather's fingers moved to her forehead without leaving her skin. Delia swallowed when Heather's fingers trickled down to her lips, and just inside her mouth.

Delia swallowed when she felt her lips pulled apart, and her mouth stretched by Heather's thumbs.

"Hm..." Heather said, her face completely expressionless. She lifted one eyebrow as if she was studying something carefully.

Heather moved her fingers down from Delia's mouth and onto her neck. There, she moved her fingers in circular movements, beneath Delia's chin, on the front, sides and back of her neck, and then on her collarbone.

"Alright," Heather said, "Your temperature is fine. And so are your lymph nodes. Let's see how your heart and lungs sound."

Delia didn't understand what was going on. No equipment was used on her, but this so-called doctor was acting like she had just taken a temperature. She gasped slightly when she felt Heather's palms on her breasts, and her fingertips placed over her heart. She tried to move Heather's hand away, but was stopped by her restraints. She stopped a moment when she felt Heather's hands slide across her breasts.

"Hm...Your heart rates a little elevated. But, it's easy to guess that's because your scared and confused. And a little bit excited, it seems," Heather said, as a tiny smile appeared on her expressionless face.

Delia tried not to reveal anything. However right Heather was, she didn't want her to know that her hands on her breasts were a pleasant feeling in an otherwise scary situation. Especially when Heather's hands started rubbing down her chest and onto her sides.

"Your breathing's normal too..." Heather said. "Okay. Let's have a look at your eyes."

Delia winced as a bright light was shone in her eyes. She tried to turn her head, but was again stopped by the leather straps that bound her.

"What are you going to do?" Delia asked, as heather gently used two fingers to pull Delia's eye open.

"What I'm going to do is make a pokemon out of you," Heather said.

"What?!" Delia would have sat up, if not for the leather straps.

"Our boss is determined to have an army of rare and powerful pokemon at his disposal. However, pokemon with that kind of power are hard to come by," Heather explained, as she examined Delia's other eye. "So, he decided that we should make them."

"You can't do that! It's impossible!" Delia said.

"Nothing is impossible. I've already had some success," Heather explained, as she opened her mouth.

Delia nearly screamed at what she saw next. She saw Heather stick out her tongue, and watched it morph into a long, thin, green shape with a round tip.

"Impressive, isn't it? I mixed my own genetics with some from a victreebell and an alakazam during the first stages of our experiments. It's how I gained the ability to know your vitals simply from touch. Of course, there were some side effects," Heather said, as she traced her finger underneath Delia's jaw. From there, she used her fingertips to gently force open Delia's mouth. "And now, we're going to use it to have a look at your insides."

Delia tried to free herself, but it was no use. Heather was moving her face closer to Delia's, and her tentacle-like tongue snaked out of her mouth.

"No! You keep that thing away from me! I'll bite it off if-ulk!" Delia said. She didn't get to finish her threat, as Heather forced her mouth open.

Delia's chest heaved up and down as she watched the waggling tongue grow closer. She felt it slide smoothly past her lips, and start probing around inside of her mouth. Delia coughed slightly as Heather's tongue touched the insides of her mouth as it wormed around. then, she felt something new.

Delia tried to shout as Heather's tongue went deeper inside of her mouth, but was stopped by it snaking down her throat. Delia moaned and struggled as Heather placed her lips against hers'. The feeling of Heather's tongue was strange to say the least. Everything it touched tingled and tickled deeply, feeling as if a dry feather were rubbed against her insides. The slurping sounds that Heather's tongue made too as it probed around was also what added to her odd tingling sensation.

Finally, Delia felt the tongue slowly start pulling itself out of her throat and past her lips.

"How do you feel? Was that enjoyable?" Heather asked.

Delia said nothing, but breathed heavily.

"Why am I asking you? Nobody's able to speak for at least a minute after their throat's been probed. But, the good news is that your throat is healthy too. Now, let's have a look at those ears."

"Ears?" Delia thought. The idea of that thing in her ear was more than she could bear at the moment. She tried pulling herself free from the restraints again, but was stopped by the sight of Heather kneeling next to her.

"I suppose as long as I'm in there, I can check your brain activity as well," Heather said.

Delia had no time to react, as heather stuck her tongue probe into Delia's ear. Delia gasped and shouted as every sensitive part of her ear felt like there were ants crawling around the inside. The smooth feeling of Heather's tongue, and the tingling feeling it left where it touched made Delia's limbs start flailing. Her head wriggled back and forth, before it was stopped by Heather's hand on her chin

Heather's tongue probed deeper into Delia's ear. Eventually, Delia felt herself getting dizzy as if she had been spun around too fast. She started to moan loudly when she could start feeling a gentle warm numbness on one side. It only lasted for a second, when she regained feeling in her side and her dizziness passed, as Heather's tongue slipped out of her ear.

"And now the other side," Heather said, as she stepped around the back of the gurney to reach Delia's other ear.

Delia shouted again as the process was done all over. Everything happened nearly twice as hard, the tingling, the dizziness, the numbness. Delia was starting to wonder if Heather was enjoying this process. Finally, it was finished, and Heather faced Delia again.

"That was delightful," Heather sighed. "So, your ears are working fine, and your brain is functioning as well. That means that we can get to business."

Delia was too nauseous to say anything. She could only watch as Heather tied a rubber band around her arm.

"This next part, we're going to supplement your bloodstream with a solution that will make you more receptive to your treatment."

Delia swallowed and yelped as what looked like a needle attached to a long tube was stuck into her arm. Afterward, it was taped into place.

Heather reached up to the machine the needle was attached to and sent a steady drip of liquid into Delia's body.

"That's it," Heather said. "Now for the most important part."

Delia glanced up as Heather reached over her head. Even though Delia couldn't see what was happening, she could feel something being placed on top of her head like a cold metal cap.

"What is this?" Delia managed to say.

"This is what's going to be the first step in discovering a way to turn you into our obedient soldier," Heather said, as she fastened a chinstrap around Delia's chin. "It's easy enough to give someone abilities similar to a pokemon. It's harder to make a human into one. And harder still to eliminate any free will or brain activity. That's why you are so important to me. I'm going to try and see if I can take the first step to removing any free will you have."

"What!?" Delia said.

"Yes. Right now, your being pumped with a chemical that will make you more receptive to the radiation treatment. You see, when pokemon evolve, they undergo a change in their bodies that makes them almost into pure radiation. Don't worry. It's completely harmless. However, their bodies have chemicals in them that make them able to process the radiation into their genetic code and change into a new form. And now, you get to be the first human to have that happen to them."

Delia starte struggling against her restraints, trying in vain to escape her captor. It was useless against the strength of the straps

"Stop struggling. It's pathetic to see a smart woman like you resist what can't be stopped," Heather said.

Delia continued to struggle as Heather walked away to a computer console at a desk. Heather typed in the information she had about Delia, then clicked enter. Once the information was processed, the computer flashed a notice. Heather smiled as the word 'COMPATABLE' blinked on and off. This was going to be her moment of glory. Heather rolled her chair over to the machine console on her desk, and started pressing buttons.

The gurney started tilting upward, revealing Delia's body in full view. Heather took a moment to stare at the swimsuit wearing beauty, before she returned to her business. She pressed a large red button on the console, and Delia was covered in a white light.

Delia screamed loudly as the radiation from the machine spread from her head to her toes. She tried her best to escape her confines, but the straps were still too strong. She was unable to move any part of her body. Everything was secured tightly, keeping her strapped to the gurney.

Heather continued to type on her monitor, pointing and clicking over an image of a brain. With every click, Delia jumped and shouted, as something in the machine worked into her brain.

The process continued for only minutes, but to Delia it felt like hours. Finally, Heather pressed the button on the console again, and the machine stopped.

Slowly, Delia's body stopped glowing and the pain in her body stopped. She laid on the gurney trying to catch her breath. She felt the gurney lower itself down so that she faced the ceiling, and heard footsteps coming closer. Heather walked into view, and shined a light into her eyes.

"the process is unpleasant, I know. But, the best part is when it's over. So, to begin, what is your name?" Heather asked.

"Delia Ketchum..." Delia weakly answered.

"How many children do you have?"

"I have one son..."

"And will you obediently serve Giovanni as a loyal member of Team Rocket?"

"No..."

That was not the answer Heather wanted. Still, with the data she had gathered, it would be easy to modify and construct another experiment. Hopefully a success next time.

"Alright. That's a slightly disappointing thing to say," heather said, as she took the needle from Delia's arm and bandaged her wound. "I suppose I'll call the guards to take you away to your cell. But, in the meantime, the two of us can still have some fun before they get here.

Again, Delia's skin crawled as she watched a smile form on Heather's expressionless face, and saw her tongue slither past her lips.


End file.
